1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for treating a high moisture content timber specifically sawn for building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Timber just after being cut down has a high moisture content, so that, when it is left to stand for a long time, it is easily attacked by microorganisms such as discoloring fungi, and cracks are caused by unequal shrinkage. Therefore, there is a problem that, unless some measures are taken, it becomes impossible to use the timber within a short period of time, without resulting in a loss of resources.
Then, hitherto, treatment with a wood preservative has been carried out to preserve timber. As methods of the treatment, the pressure process and the dip process wherein timber is treated with a wood preservative after drying, or the diffusion process wherein a high moisture content timber is treated with a wood preservative, have been mainly carried out. The former pressure process and the dip process have problems of a high cost and long time required in the drying stage, because timber must be sufficiently dried before the treatment with a wood preservative, which needs to be carried out under enough control to cause no cracking during drying. On the other hand, in the latter diffusion process, drying before treatment is not necessary, but it is not desirable as an industrial process, because it takes a long time for the treatment due to the property of diffusion, which makes timber stay for a long time in a state of high moisture content, so that undesirable microorganisms would easily grow.